User blog:HalointheSkye/Volume 3 Soundtrack Review
Miss me? Waiting for Halo to upload her blogs on time is like waiting for Leonardo Di Caprio to win an Oscar... wait. IT'S HAPPENING! I should probably come up with a new one. Anyways, so I've been dead from the RWBY wikia for a while now - so long in fact that it actually decided I had enough and logged me out. Damn. You probably know why I'm here - and it's the review of Volume 3 Soundtrack! I'm only going to go through the first ten songs - even though the scores are awesome, I can't access them as of yet. But yeah! Let's go! 1. When It Falls and damn do I miss doing these number points When It Falls sounds exactly like it does in the intro - punchy and filled with those driving drums and guitar lines. It was pretty nice to see it in full form instead of the short minute and a bit we get after each episode. I guess I got used to the intro version so much that I definitely did not expect that little key change, but it definitely segued back nicely and that guitar solo was absolutely amazing. After that, there was a little break, with Casey singing by herself for a bit. I thought it was a little too abrupt for my taste, but then bam it went back to hardcore chorus, so it didn't turn out too bad. All in all, it was pretty good :D Perspective of When It Falls? I bet it's either Cinder or Salem. Whoever will take the credit really. Both of them are badass powerful women who kicked Remnant's butt pretty hard last volume. Rating: 6.5/10 2. I'm the One who's gonna wreck you bruh The intro just gets me so pumped up for this song. Basically anything written with CFVY in mind or in the scene at the time of the music playing is just absolutely mindblowing. Really love the fast pace of this song (won't love it when I'm doing subtitles for the soundtrack) but it really keeps it going. Overall, this song was even better than I thought that it would be, especially that middle verse. And Team CFVY just deserves its own soundtrack now, to be honest. Perspective of I'm the One: now I sure wasn't expecting this, but when I was reading the lyrics it's actually from Mercury's and Emerald's perspective. I quote "You're looking tall, you're looking tough, I'm sorry dude, it's not enough, Your girlfriend's purse won't help you win this duel" - which I find hilarious. But what really caught my eye was "Overrun By the hate and the beatings defiled by a father". Which probably confirms - Mercury really did hate his father, but what the hell did Marcus Black do to his son? I also really like the references to Emerald's illusions - these lyrics really do reveal a lot about Mercury and Emerald. Rating: 8/10 3. It's My Turn to have a go at the Xbox! Wait. ''' It's My Turn, the first of many Weiss songs in this soundtrack, started beautifully and then took off into the usual style we're used to. Not that there's anything wrong with the usual style - this was just as awesome as all the other songs. What I particularly liked about this song was the lyrics and how well it spoke out Weiss' mind. I presume it's talking about her father, which is great because back story! I don't exactly like how this song ended though - again, it was a little too abrupt, but I'm just being musically harsh here. Please don't roast me in comments (although I suspect some of you will anyways :P) Perspective of It's My Turn: well it's obviously Weiss, talking to her father. I'm glad she's stood against him but now I'm really curious as to what Volume 4 will lead us to with Weiss and the Schnee Family shenanigans. Rating: 7.5/10 '''4. Not Fall In Love With You and holy crap OAEHGPAIJEGNAREOGJAGNAERHGO I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one fangirling over this song. I'm not the only one fangirling over this song right? BUT HOLY CRAP IT'S A SHIP SONG. The intro I thought was really cool, and then it got all jazzy with the music we've all heard before - when Sun and Neptune were dancing in the arena. It's got to be one of them, right? And Neptune is too "cool" and suave to try and say weird things like this because these lyrics are completely corny and cute so the only dork who could possibly say this was OI SUN COME HERE YOU MONKEY Black Sun shippers - rejoice! Your anthem has arrived, at last. It only took three soundtracks. It's okay though, because now that they've burned Arkos it leaves more sailing room for your ship to blasun forward. Sorry, that was bad. Forgive me. This song is fun and funky and has a real cool beat to it. And it's one of those tunes that makes me remember of older days and I don't know if it's just me but it has that anime-feel to it. Maybe it's just me. Perspective? Sun the little butt. Only he could've come up with these dork as-eff lyrics such as "And like the autumn leaves I just can't help myself, I'm falling there's no doubt, It's you and no one else", "You totally rock, you're crazy and cool", "If love is blind how do I make you see me?" - actually that last one made my heart break a little. Rating: 8.5/10 5. Neon Nyan Cat Ah yes, Neon is exactly what I'd thought it would sound like, and even then it's still real catchy to listen to. When I listen to this song, I have a sudden urge to get out my Wii and play Mario Kart and throw myself off Rainbow Road multiple times. I'm really weird. Perspective? Well I don't know about this one. I love how this song just captures Neon's personality so well as she taunts Yang: "Listen girlfriend can't you see, I'm all of the things that you'll never be... I'm a neon rainbow and you're no fun" Rating: 8.5/10 6. Mirror Mirror Part II Okay, this song was one that I definitely did not predict at all. I actually thought it would be the jazzy bit when Weiss is fighting Flynt Coal and his trumpet, but apparently that's actually in the score. Instead, we have this very soft and chill song. Wasn't expecting it, but it's actually quite relaxing. I really like what Jeff did with the rim click (to those who dun know what that is, it's when you lay the drum stick against the snare drum and hit the edge). I just like the subtle, smooth tones underneath and the really simple beat. It brings out the melody and the lyrics really well (and before I get any further without saying this, Jeff and Casey are just amazing, as always). Perspective? Weiss. I do like how they've done a very cool Mirror Mirror that's very different from the original. Rating: 8/10 7. Divide *sighs dreamily* what more needs to be said about this song? After that rather creepy and "WHO ARE YOU" moment we had at the end of the finale, this song just came and knocked our socks off. I just love when it builds up with the "One spark can incite their hope" part and then it dies down to this beautiful piano bit with Casey's stunning vocals. It gave me a very Charlie-and-the-Chocolate-Factory/Coraline vibe, which was awesome. Loved how they incorporated everything in this - strings, drums, guitar lines, hardcore vocals... It's all mashed up into one of my favourite songs in this soundtrack. Perspective. Salem. And no more needs to be said. Rating: 9.5/10 8. Cold Cold's such a beautiful song. And when I thought the little snippet at the end of the credits was stunning, I didn't expect the strings to come in. That made me go a little teary. I love the simplicity of this song and how it means so much, both in the RWBYverse and to the cast/crew and fans. It's just lovely. Perspective: From all of us to Monty. We love you and miss you so much. On another note, if we applied this to the RWBYverse, who do you think this perspective was? Me being a lost Arkos shipper would vote for Jaune. It seems to fit the lyrics. Rating: 9.5/10 9. Time to Say Goodbye Acoustic A beautiful rendition where Casey's vocals really shine through. It's almost spine-tingling listening to the first verse and chorus with her and the piano. Strings then join in and make everything better and then it's just turns into a bunch of loveliness. Really though, I do love Casey's voice in this one. It really stood out for me. Perspective: Actually did we ever discuss who's perspective Time to Say Goodbye is from? I suppose it's just from the students' general perspective. Rating: 8.5/10 10. It's My Turn to Remix this, James Landino said one day. Someone should just kick me off the internet. Actually wait don't do that please don't. This song actually happens to be my favourite at the current moment I'm writing this (which is real strange but oh my God the beats are so nice in this). In fact this whole remix could just be its own standalone EDM track. If you shoved it in front of me and told me it was some random artist (and I didn't recognise Casey) then I probably would've thought, "damn this is some sick beats I'm going to download this anyway". I really think James Landino did a really good job, and even though he cut out a good chunk of the lyrics, it still sounds great. Perspective: Heh Weiss being cool. I need to stop this madness. Rating: 9.5/10 (I just really like this song .-.) And that's it guys! Thanks for reading my review of the Volume 3 Soundtrack. I know most of you probably won't agree on the things I say but it's okay - comment what you thought about the soundtrack below! Don't forget to show support for Jeff and Casey - buy dah album it's out right now in the iTunes store (not on Google Play right now while I'm typing this so stay tuned for that - aiyah God dammit barb). Sorry for not continuing the hiatus blogs - I've just been real busy as of late. But ye, enough rambling! I shall see you all later :D Category:Blog posts